Generator Rex (2010)
Generator Rex is an American science fiction action animated television series created by Man of Action Studios for Cartoon Network. John Fang of Cartoon Network Studios serves as supervising director. It is inspired by the comic M. Rex, published by Image Comics in 1999. The series premiered in the United States on April 23, 2010, on Cartoon Network. The last episode of the third season had aired on January 3, 2013. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Daryl Sabara - Rex Salazar 'Secondary Cast' *Fred Savage - Noah Nixon *Freddy Rodriguez - Caesar Salazar *Grey DeLisle - Dr. Rebecca Holiday *J.K. Simmons - White Knight *John DiMaggio - Bobo Haha *Troy Baker - Van Kleiss *Wally Kurth - Agent Six 'Minor Cast' *Andy Milder - John Scarecrow (ep52) *Blake Lewis - Thump (ep24) *Bobby Soto - Federico (ep34) *Brent Spiner - Dr. Gabriel Rylander *Carlos Alazraqui - D.I. Hutton (ep17), Dos (ep27), Judge (ep53), Lansky (ep31), Lecturer (ep17), Male Providence Cadet 1 (ep17), Old Man (ep31), Providence Agent (ep27), Reynaldo (ep43), Uniformed Providence Agent (ep31) *Christian Lang - Chiquito (ep53) *Danica McKellar - Claire *Dante Basco - Tuck *Daran Norris - Burly Jock (ep32), Coach (ep32) *Daryl Sabara - Cadet Rombauer (ep17), East Side Kid (ep32), White Fighter (ep27) *Dave Wittenberg - Blue Collar Worker (ep13), The Instigator (ep13) *David Barrera - Esteban (ep34) *Dee Bradley Baker - Foul Mouth (ep4), Gabriel (ep32), Principal (ep32), Stork Evo (ep4), Terrified Student (ep32) *Duncan Rouleau - Dunky (ep38) *Felicia Day - Annie, Girl in Movie (ep30) *Frank Welker - I-V (ep27), One (ep27) *Fred Savage - Beagle (ep1), Infected#1 (ep2), Sit-Ops Tech (ep4), Team Leader (ep13), Waylan (ep3) *Fred Tatasciore - NoFace, Providence Tech (ep10) *Freddy Rodriguez - Contraption Voice (ep28), Providence Soldier#2 (ep40), Providence Soldier 2 (ep28) *Greg Cipes - Sly (ep56) *Greg Ellis - Gatlocke *Grey DeLisle - Beach Girl#1 (ep3), Co-Pilot (ep10), Computer (ep18), Computer (ep25), Diane Farrah, Echoey Voice#2 (ep6), Housewife (ep31), Innocent Woman (ep13), Isabella, Kate (ep5), Librarian (ep40), Little Girl (Slug Evo; ep8), News Reporter (ep13), Reporter (ep2), Reporter (ep19), Rhodes (ep14), Spanish Boy (ep2), TV Reporter (ep1), Trig Student 2 (ep32), Wade (ep17), Waitress (ep29), Woman (Rock & Mud Evo; ep8), Zag RS *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Gharun Set (ep44) *Hynden Walch - Breach, Waitress (ep35) *J.K. Simmons - Control Voice (ep16), Cured Evo, Waiter (ep11) *Jack DeSena - Lance (ep42), Rand (ep42) *James Arnold Taylor - Trig Student#1 (ep32), Video Kid (ep32) *James Hong - Providence Soldier (ep12), Vendor (ep12) *James Horan - Doctor Fell (ep19), Fortier (ep19) *Jason Marsden - Hipster (ep24), Lieutenant (ep12), Scientist#1 (ep35), Skwydd *Jeff Bennett - Meechum (ep2), Providence Agent (ep5) *Jennifer Hale - Black Knight *Jennifer Stone - Beverly Holiday *Jim Cummings - Trey *Joe Casey - Shades (ep38) *Joe Kelly - McKelly (ep38) *John Cena - Hunter Cain (ep13) *John DiMaggio - Architect (ep5), Biruta (ep29), Bug (ep6), D.J. (ep11), Dark Figure (ep39), Dock Worker (ep22), Guard#1 (ep29), Huckster (ep50), Human Evo (ep36), Hunter Cain, Infected#2 (ep2), Jungle Cat, Jungle Cat Evo (ep9), Lunk (ep42), Michael (ep32), Nyquist (ep19), Older Providence Agent (ep13), Payson (ep8), Pete Volkov (ep14), Providence Agent (ep11), Providence Agent (ep40), Providence Soldier#1 (ep40), Providence Tech (ep16), Robo Bobo, Skalamander, Umpire (ep32), Villager (ep16), Vostok (ep54), Waiter (ep3) *Kath Soucie - Female Party-Goer (ep24), Mouse (ep24) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Evo Guard (ep12), Knuckles (ep12), Tripp (ep12) *Khary Payton - Beasley, Gang Punk (ep20), Male Providence Cadet 2 (ep17), Pilot (ep10) *Lacey Chabert - JoJo (ep56) *Luke Perry - Jacob (ep5) *Maria Canals-Barrera - Valentina (ep29) *Marion Ross - Carmen (ep22), Determined Grandma *Mark Hamill - Quarry, Scientist#2 (ep35) *Matt Lillard - Surge (ep23) *Maurice LaMarche - Valve *Miguel Sandoval - Guard#2 (ep29), Guard#3 (ep29), Oso Maretelo (ep29) *Nolan North - Dr. Branden Moses (ep36), Security Guard (ep36) *Olivia d'Abo - Five *Phil LaMarr - Fast Talking Announcer (ep31), Rombauer (ep31) *Quinton Flynn - Beau (ep56) *Rick Negron - Senor Durango (ep53) *Rob Paulsen - Bouvier (ep14), Cap-Com (ep14), Loud Speaker (ep26), Providence Agent Jackson (ep26), Providence Technician (ep26) *Robin Atkin Downes - Captain (ep23), Dr. Hodgson (ep23), Reddick, Sir Anthony Haden-Scott *Rutina Wesley - Providence Cadet Kenwyn Jones *Sandra Echeverria - Beatriz (ep43) *Shelley Morrison - Abuela (ep34) *Steve Blum - Leon (ep56), Sebastian (ep56) *Steven T. Seagle - Beagle (ep38), Providence Agent (ep38) *Tara Sands - Beach Girl#2 (ep3), Circe *Tom Kenny - Announcer (ep32), Fitzy Feakins, Mr. Buchiner (ep32) *Troy Baker - Biowulf, Businessman (ep9), Captured Infected (ep2), Echoey Voice#1 (ep6), Etude (ep24), Guard (ep22), Male Party-Goer (ep24), Providence Deck Officer (ep21), Providence Soldier 1 (ep28), Roswell, United Nations Official (ep7), Weaver (ep6) *Vyvan Pham - Cricket *Wally Kurth - Captain Calan, Maxwell (ep5), Systems Op (ep5) *Wil Wheaton - Dr. Peter Meechum *Will Shadley - Caleb (ep5) *Yuri Lowenthal - Moss (ep42) 'Additional Voices' *Bob Joles *Brent Spiner *Carlos Alazraqui *Christian Lang *Corey Burton *Fred Tatasciore *Greg Ellis *Grey DeLisle *Jason Marsden *Jennifer Hale *Jennifer Stone *John DiMaggio *Keith Szarabajka *Lacey Chabert *Mark Hamill *Nolan North - Providence Soldier (ep41) *Quinton Flynn *Randee Heller *Rick Negron *Rob Paulsen *Robin Atkin Downes *Steve Blum *Tom Kenny *Troy Baker *Vyvan Pham *Yuri Lowenthal Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons